The Strawhat Pirates: Time Turned Back
by chibi-twan
Summary: The Strawhat Pirates are facing a new challenge. They run into somebody who has eaten the time-time devil fruit. The devil fruit user turns them into kids, but on top of looking for the devil fruit user to turn back to normal they also must deal with a 7 years old Luffy with no memory of them. No slash! I know the summary sucks but I swear the story is much better.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all you guys! I was really bored doing my homework when this popped into my head hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One piece!**

* * *

The Strawhat pirates after a week of sailing, finally came across an island.

"I SEE AN ISLAND! UP AHEAD ABOUT 3 MILES NORTH OF HERE!" Usopp the crews sniper/inventor screamed from the crows nest.

"But...the log pose isn't pointing to an island, and there isn't an island on the map either." Nami the navigator muttered confused, no one had heard her

except the women standing by her side; Nico Robin the ships archaeologists.

'hmm that's interesting...' Robin thought as her and Nami went into the kitchen for a drink.

~~~ Meanwhile Out On The Deck ~~~

The crews green haired swordsman named Zoro was fast asleep on the deck of the Thousand Sunny.

Sitting at the table on the deck of the Thousand Sunny playing his guitar was the ships musician Brook.

Next to Brook organizing his medical equipment was a reindeer the ships Doctor named Tony Tony Chopper, but Chopper for short.

In the ships kitchen cooking Lunch for everyone is Sanji the ships perverted chef and martial artist.

Below the deck of the Thousand Sunny working on his new invention is the ships shipwright speed-o wearing Cyborg Franky.

And finally came the ships Captain Monkey D. Luffy who was fishing.

The Strawhat pirates had recently left Thriller Bark and were now heading towards Sabaody Archipelago.

"Oi! Nami-swan~~ Robin-chwan~~ Lunch is ready!" Sanji swooned before adding, "Lazy Shit-heads! Come eat!"

"FOOD!" Luffy yelled as he rocketed himself into the kitchen followed shortly by everyone else.

As everybody was in the kitchen to busey eating to notice that a stranger wearing a black tattered cloak had snuck aboard the Thousand Sunny.

"It is time... time to see the Inner Strawhat Pirates! Hehehehehehe." The voice of the mysterious stranger laughed quietly.

~~~Meanwhile inside the kitchen ~~~

The Strawhat Pirates were just about finished with their lunch, when chopper looked up and began to sniff frantically.

"Oi? Chopper? What's the matter?" Usopp Asked his friend upon noticing his strange behavior.

Everyone was now looking at Chopper with curious and concerned expressions.

"Ah! U-Um I smelled somebody new on the Thousand Sunny but...they sorta smell familiar too..." Chopper said nervously.

"What?!" Usopp screamed scared.

"Wait you said that this person smelled familiar right?" Receiving a nod from Chopper Nami continued, "well maybe it's not an enemy!"

"Shisisisisisi, let's go see who it is!" Luffy yelled excitedly running out the door.

Zoro gave an grunt of agreement before he got up and followed.

"D-Do you think we should follow them?" Usopp asked his knees shaking.

Everyone gave an nod of agreement before following after their captain and his first mate, seeing he was going to be left alone Usopp followed as well.

"Well well well, nice of you all to finally join me!" The mysterious stranger exclaimed.

"Who the hell are you?!" Zoro yelled as he got his swords out, everyone else prepared for a fight as well.

"Hey..." hearing the seriousness in Luffy's voice everyone even the stranger stopped what they were doing to listen, "can you poop?"

Everyone but the stranger comically fell to the ground. "Yes, I can poop." The stranger answered with equal seriousness.

"You stop asking that!" Sanji yelled jumping up and smacking Luffy in the head, "and you don't answer!" He yelled turning to the stranger.

"Hehehehehe!" The stranger laughed gaining the attention of the Strawhat's once more.

"Oi! What's so funny?" Franky demanded getting back into his fighting style.

"Oh nothing really~~" the stranger mused as they suddenly had a dark purple mist surrounding him, "Bye bye for now!" The stranger rushed forward and

covered the entire ship in its mist.

"W-What *cough* the *cough* hell is this?!" Nami yelled just as she, Chopper, Usopp, Brook collapsed to the ground unconscious.

No one could rush foreword to help them because not even a second later everyone else fell down as well.

~~~Around half an hour later~~~

"Ugh...what happened." Sanji asked himself as he had regained consciousness.

"Feels like someone knocked me upside the head...WHAT THE HELL?!" Zoro yelled upon seeing Sanji.

"What's your problem? Marm-" Sanji's eye widened to the size of saucers upon seeing Zoro.

"YOUR A KID?!" They both yelled standing up.

Their yelling had caused most of the others to wake up.

"Stop yelling!...Ahhh! Why am I a kid?!" Nami yelled after bonking both Sanji and Zoro over the head.

"It would seem that we all are now kids..." Robin announced.

Looking around almost everyone took in what the others appearances were.

Zoro was way smaller, wearing his oversized green Kimono with his swords hanging by his side looked to be 8 years old.

Nami way shorter than Zoro by a couple inches, her hair was just above her shoulder's, and she was wearing an oversized tank top and her shorts laid around

her feet, giving Sanji a nosebleed looked to be 7 1/2 years old.z

Usopp had black curly hair just past his shoulders, was same height as Nami, sitting on the ground in his oversized cloths looked to be 7 1/2 as well.

Sanji had the same hair cut as before, he was the same height as Zoro which annoyed the both of them, was standing up in an oversized suit looked to be 8

years old.

Chopper looked the same but with some baby fat and was a lot smaller looked to be 5 or 6 years old.

Robin's shape was smaller as well, her hair was to her shoulders, her dress dropping lazily around frame looked to be 9 years old.

Franky no longer had any metal limbs instead he was completely flesh he was taller then Sanji and Zoro by a few inches had spiky blue hair, was holding up

his speed-o's to cover his 'family jewels' looked to be 9 years old.

Brook no longer had his bones showing he now had flesh as well, he was pale, tallest out of everyone his cloths oversized as well, looked to be 10 years old.

Everyone looked towards Luffy just to see he looking EXACTLY the same but very short, his cloths oversized as well, but unlike everyone else he was still

unconscious looked to be 7 years old.

"Luffy!" Running to him Chopper diagnosed that he was just sleeping.

~~~A few minutes later ~~~

After carrying Luffy to the infirmary like Chopper ordered, Zoro laid him down on the bed just as everyone else piled into the infirmary as well.

After they discussed what the hell happened Robin came to the conclusion that "That person who was aboard the Thousand Sunny must have turned us all

into kids again, it might be a devil fruit I suppose...so when we were turned into kids that stranger literally turned back time for our bodies. We really are in our

bodies from the past."

"Ugh, meh head 'urts..."

Startled by the sudden voice everyone looked towards the bed just in time to see Luffy sit up.

"Hhuh? Who are you guys?" Luffy asked confused.


	2. AUTHOR NOTE

_Hi everyone, I'm really sorry about this but I am currently putting ALL of my stories on hiatus._

_I am doing this because I want to at least have one of my stories completed before I continue any of the others._

_I really am sorry about this but I hope you guys can understand. Thanks for the reviews! The hiatus is most likely going too last for ONE YEAR._

_Yeah I know it's a long wait but it will be worth it._


End file.
